


Catch Your Eye

by 22ndaisy



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, model!seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/pseuds/22ndaisy
Summary: Cutewasn't necessarily Seungyoun's type. Charming, maybe. But ideals & types be damned, he wanted Hangyul. First, to notice him. Then maybe to find him attractive, too, before doing something so that Seungyoun can either take him out or be taken out by him.God, what's a supermodel got to do to be noticed around here?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Catch Your Eye

Seungyoun had a good night's sleep.

This meant that he had so much energy to spend that having to sit on this chair for about an hour while his phone was charging on the other side of the room felt like borderline torture for him.

But he needed to get his hair and makeup done for the shoot, of course.  So he tried making small talk with the stylist noona who looked to be in her early thirties, if not her late twenties. But yeah, that didn't work. She was giving him clipped answers, probably in her third or fourth gig for the day, and was therefore explicably tired.

Seungyoun sniffed in irritation. He just wanted to chat to keep himself occupied. So he rolled his eyes, and let his questions die down in favor of letting his eyes wander to the mirror to examine his own striking albeit still bare visuals.

In his own humble opinion, he was handsome. No, he was more than that. He was a stunner. A beaut. A whole aesthetic and brand in himself. And he had a gazillion makeup CF deals, magazine spreads, fashion week attendances, casting calls & offers, suitors, fans, and even a few indecent proposals to back it all up.

He acknowledges that stylist noonas aren't just flattering him whenever they compliment his androgynous look which comprised of perfect porcelain skin, soft features, and fox-like eyes. He knew he was born with visuals that don't come along very often and he loved the attention; but most especially, he loved how he can make tons of money by just being beautiful. A fortunate accident at birth.

It was empowering. To walk in a room and draw to himself every pair of eyes present. To give females (and even males!) just a look and have them fluster & bristle under your gaze. He enjoyed it; and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't gotten used to the attention, and even gotten desensitized to it. 

This was why Seungyoun noticed  _him_. Aside from his stand-out looks, of course; this was why, in Seungyoun's radar, _he_ stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of people roaming about the studio for his photoshoot for the day.

Seungyoun had long calibrated and made himself attuned to receiving appreciative looks, and being the subject of whispers, if not fangirly squeals, so well for so long that it felt like such an anomaly to not be recognized or fawned over.

Yes, even staff who had presumably worked with dozens of other models still get affected and star-struck by Seungyoun. It could be their eyes widening a fraction, or them hanging around Seungyoun's dressing room unnecessarily, or failing to maintain eye contact with him; there was always a telltale sign.

But _he_ was an anomaly. Whoever _he_ was. And how ever attractive Seungyoun found him to be just in his plain white shirt, and those black ripped jeans that boasted of strong-looking thighs. Because _he_ hasn't even looked anywhere near Seungyoun's general direction.

 _Who was he here?_ Seungyoun wondered.

The model thought that maybe _he_ was a staff when the stylist noona asked  _Hangyullie_ to fetch a new bottle of pomade from the car while Seungyoun was still seated like a well-behaved child in front of the vanity. However, the next time he walked past the doorway to the small dressing room Seungyoun was in, _he_ was holding a camera; the thick black strap wrapped around his well-toned and tan forearm.

Seungyoun was glad that the guy he accidentally discovered to be named _Hangyul_ was lost in his thoughts looking at the small screen of his camera and probably tinkering around with the settings, because it meant that Seungyoun could sit back and just watch him closely through the reflection.

_Man, that side profile would put his own and many other models' to shame,_ Seungyoun thought, as let his eyes take in the feast that was his view of Hangyul. He had tanned skin, strong facial bone structure, eyes that were rounder than most, and plump lips that Seungyoun didn't want to dwell on for too long. He was probably Seungyoun's age, if not older by a year or two, the model noted as he also perused that nose which made Hangyul look sharp and gave him a slightly intimidating vibe. But his hair that was dyed a light brown was worn loosely, full of volume, and looking fluffy to the touch.  


Seungyoun didn't know where the urge to boop that nose and to ruffle that mop of hair came from; he just hoped that Hangyul would stay where he was. Or look Seungyoun's way. _Yeah, that would be better._

Like,  was it that hard? Seungyoun was, after all, the reason that each one of them was here, so surely, Hangyul knew who he was.  Right?

Seungyoun cleared his throat loudly to catch the guy's attention before pretending to shuffle in his seat to find a more comfortable position, in hopes that once he lifted his eyes back to the mirror, he would be staring back at Hangyul through the reflection.

He got his wish a split second later. And he immediately regretted it, sincerely hoping he hadn't, because he realized he wasn't really prepared for the full assault that was Hangyul's piercing gaze.

Seungyoun coughed onto his hand and this time, it wasn't fake. It was just his body's reflex to his heart skipping a dumb beat because suddenly, he felt overly self-conscious, unsure what to do with himself. He wanted to awkwardly run his hand through his hair (but the stylist noona will have his head for that), so he had no choice but to shift in his seat and suddenly take fake interest on the number of accessories laid out on the table before him, because Hangyul had raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him through his reflection on the mirror.

_Damn it!_ Seungyoun wasn't the type who either had to work to earn someone's attention or blush under someone's scrutiny but here he was now, feigning curiosity at anything and everything around him until the guy & his camera disappeared from his periphery.

_Hold up. If Hangyul was holding a camera, then...?_

Seungyoun gulped at the possibility. He had modeled for hundreds of photographers before, but never for one that he was attracted to, so he seriously feared for himself. Besides, this was a photoshoot for a well-reputed magazine spread, so why would someone so young be shooting him? 

His skin crawled and he wanted to shrink and hide and run away and bail on this commitment because he didn't think he could act all confident and cool and professional in front of the camera when it was Hangyul behind it & giving him directions.

*

Dressed in nothing but a pair of light blue coat with no inner shirt, and matching blue trousers in a pair of blue converse all-stars, Seungyoun sighed in relief when it turned out to be someone else who oriented him on what vibe they wanted the whole shoot to have. Meaning, someone else was shooting him. _So where was Hangyul and what was he doing walking around the shoot venue with a camera earlier?_

"Any questions, Cho Seungyoun-ssi?" the photographer, who was probably in his mid thirties, asked him.

Ever a professional, Seungyoun flashed him a wide smile and shook his head. "Let's do this," he answered, positioning himself in the middle of the set, and pretending that he wasn't trying to subtly look around the studio for Hangyul as he did so.

 _Never mind,_ he mentally shrugged. It wasn't like him to initiate something anyway. (But then again, it wasn't everyday that someone who pays zero attention to Seungyoun, perfectly fit all of the model's criteria down to a tee. At least, physique and looks wise.)

He was coming out of his third outfit change when Hangyul re-appeared, apparently still fixing something on his camera, and Seungyoun's heart went rioting inside his chest when Hangyul headed over to the photographer's equipment and seemed to look for something.

_God, please, don't tell me it was his turn to shoot me now,_ Seungyoun prayed, as he walked to where the main set had now been littered with new props, coming from behind Hangyul. And no, he wasn't going to gawk & swoon at how wide & strong Hangyul's shoulders looked in his simple t-shirt; how the thin fabric hugged his back muscles so sensually, Hangyul appearing so insanely masculine despite being a tad bit shorter than Seungyoun.

The model proceeded to fake-busy himself with the props while making sure his back wasn't completely turned towards Hangyul, in hopes that his side profile could get the young man to look at him, take notice, and  _Oh, I don't know, strike up a conversation, maybe?_

At some far corner of his mind, Seungyoun knew he should be ashamed of the lengths he was going, just to catch this guy's eye, when he could do it so effortlessly with hundreds of others. But he was drawn to Hangyul for more than the superficial attraction.

As any depraved man, Seungyoun wasn't one to just quickly back out of something that presented a challenge. It was something about the male design and them being predisposed to pursue or hunt or whatever shit that was, blah blah blah.

He enjoyed a good challenge, to put it simply. Loved for himself a good chase. And years in the modelling industry with a portfolio that would send many others' running have kind of robbed him of the opportunity to sate that almost preternatural need. Men and women threw themselves at him and although he would admit it made him feel good to turn down so many, it felt rousing to not be on the receiving end of attention for once.

However, as liberated the industry may be, Seungyoun wasn't. In fact, if he were to be honest, and if he had the choice, the time, and the perfect man, he would want some romance to spice his life up with. Someone to go on cute dates with, someone to wake up to, and cook meals for. But unfortunately, with gorgeous men & women teeming both his workplace and his phonebook, no one seemed to be capable of catching his eye anymore. If anyone did, they would be someone who was living an equally & demandingly high-paced life just like the one Seungyoun has — another model or a celebrity or a young executive for a brand that he's probably modelled for. And that just wouldn't work.

"Cho Seungyoun-ssi?"

He whipped his head towards the direction of the deep voice which turned out to be — well, what do you know — Hangyul's. "Yes?"  _No no no no no, please don't be the one to shoot me next,_ the model chanted inside his head.

"All ready?" Hangyul asked, twisting his lenses this way and that as he peered through the viewfinder of the camera in his hands which, by the way, was still not pointed at Seungyoun.

"Yeah," Seungyoun answered, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing. Even to his own ears, his answer sounded more like a squeak and he had to curse himself mentally when he felt his cheeks burning. The guy had so far, only called him by his name, said two words, and wasn't even looking at him, for crying out loud!  _Get yourself together, Seungyoun-ah. You are Cho Seungyoun, model of models. You can pose for anyone regardless of who is behind the camera--_

"Okay. I'll go call hyung so you can resume shooting," Hangyul said, giving him half a smile before turning on his heel and disappearing again.

And that seriously made Seungyoun want to pull his hair out. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved that Hangyul wasn't shooting him after all, or deflated that despite trying, Hangyul still seemed to be as interested in him as Seungyoun was with every math subject he bad back in uni.

Seungyoun also couldn't remember the last time he wasn't fully in the zone while modelling. He enjoyed his job and was always always top of his game in every shoot. But not today, it seemed, because half his brain was preoccupied with keeping Hangyul in his peripheral vision, as the guy stayed inside the dressing room, taking pictures of himself in the mirror.

Seungyoun just considered himself lucky that the dressing room was right across where they were shooting, so it wasn't that big of a feat. The real feat here was trying to stay focused on his shoot while also wracking his brain for any remaining tactic that might make the guy interested in him before everybody had to wrap up, pack up, and leave. He really didn't want this to be the last time he saw Hangyul. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn sour. 

"Hangyullie!"

Having the name of the subject of Seungyoun's thoughts called out by his photographer shook Seungyoun out of his reverie, so he switched off of his _model mode_ since the photographer was lowering his camera as well anyway.

"Yes, hyung?" Hangyul acknowledged from inside the dressing room, lowering his own camera, and turning around. But his gaze fell on Seungyoun's instead, and the model wanted to curse whoever decided to use the term 'butterflies' to describe this delightfully nauseous feeling he was having in his stomach, because he swears it was a whole safari down there.

So, okay. Seungyoun would admit it. He was having a big fat crush on someone whose name was the only thing he knew about. And maybe the fact that everyone — from the stylist noonas and the photography team — was treating him like a kid, calling him  _Hangyullie_ , and smiling fondly at everything he does and says, as if everyone in the room were his parents.

Not that Seungyoun could blame them. Despite his manly physique and his striking visuals, Hangyul still radiated a charming youthful innocence by the way his eyes basically go all round and sparkly when his head is being patted, or when the older staff are speaking to him. He would be nodding attentively like a puppy when given instructions about something, and would gift the staff noona or hyung a proud smile once he'd done what he was asked of.

_Cute_ wasn't necessarily Seungyoun's type. Charming, maybe. But ideals & types be damned, he wanted Hangyul. First, to notice him. Then maybe to find him attractive, too, before doing something so that Seungyoun can either take him out or be taken out by him. _God, what's a supermodel got to do to be noticed around here?_

The photographer and Hangyul exchanged murmurs regarding the cameras, the set, and Seungyoun's shots but it went in one of the model's ears and out the other. Seungyoun was just standing awkwardly in front of the backdrop and the lights, trying to look everywhere but at Hangyul. But that didn't mean he wasn't awfully aware of how the younger had once again failed to give him the bare minimum — he didn't even look Seungyoun's way and it both grated on the model's nerves and bruised his ego.

*

Seungyoun was thankful that he had managed to still have some pretty good shots of him taken, after he reviewed his digital reel post-shoot.  


But that also meant that his time was up, he sulkily thought; meaning, he should probably forget all about this 'one hella attractive dude at my shoot who was the first person in a long time to not fawn over me,' because they were about to wrap things up anyway, and in no time, everyone would start vacating the venue.

"He's my little brother and, well, my wannabe protégé, by the way" his photographer said so out of the blue, that Seungyoun wasn't even sure he was talking to him. "And I think you two should try to exchange more than two words," he continued, causing a moment of confusion for a moment before Seungyoun's eyes widened, almost popping out of its sockets as realization dawned on him that the photographer was talking about Hangyul.

_Was he that obvious? Fuck._

Seungyoun swallowed around nothing and gave the older man a fake look of confusion, pretending to not know what he was on about.

"I've shot you about four or five times already, Cho Seungyoun-ssi," the man said, as he gathered his things, "Not that I expect you to recognize me because you never really cared about anyone or anything else but nailing your shots."

Seungyoun knew he should be slightly offended, but he wasn't. Instead, he was more curious where this was going. (Besides, the man was right. He didn't even remember shooting for him before.)

The photographer continued, "You've always exuded nothing but an almost cocky level of arrogance which is, by the way, not at all unmerited or unfitting for someone as huge in the industry as you. Except today."

"What are you saying?" Seungyoun raised an eyebrow at the older guy, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, still adamant to drop his act of feigning cluelessness. 

"I'm saying I know you. Sort of," the photographer said, straightening up to face Seungyoun whose stance didn't look relaxed at all. "And I know my little brother, too. And just like you, he was not like himself today. So I guess I'm also saying that I'm not blind; I know what a bunch of blushing youngins who are crushing on each other look like," the guy said with a patronisingly gentle pat on Seungyoun's back and a small chuckle. "Just know that I will come for your head — and your portfolio — if you ever get close enough to my brother only to hurt him later, okay?" he said with finality, and in such a brotherly tone that anyone who wasn't paying attention to his words would miss the threat there.

Seungyoun didn't have a reply to that. He couldn't even tell if he was really hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"But anyway, very good work today, Cho Seungyoun-ssi! Stellar as always. Despite the distraction," the photographer said almost teasingly, before slinging his camera bag onto his shoulder and finally leaving Seungyoun to stare at a void in an attempt to process everything.

A few minutes later found a still half-dazed Seungyoun coming out of his dressing room in his own clothes. He had asked everyone in his team, including his personal assistant, to pack up and go on ahead without him. They had a meeting scheduled to discuss a CF deal offer, but he had brought his own car so he chose to head there by himself. He needed the time to mull over the photographer's words and let it sink in anyway.

He knew he could be headed to his car to load his things and be zipping out of the venue in a jiffy but what if he hung back to see if Hangyul was still around? But if he was, what was Seungyoun supposed to do? Strike up a conversation? Be the one to finally initiate something?

His tummy did a steep dip at that thought. It had been so long since he'd had to work so hard to score a date with someone or get a guy's number at the very least and even if he succeeded pushing the question past his lips, there wasn't even an assurance that--

"Cho Seungyoun-ssi?"

Despite having heard Hangyul's voice only a handful of times today, Seungyoun was sure it was him by the way a slight shiver went up his spine from hearing the deep voice that held a slightly husky element to it.

Seungyoun tightened his hold on his small luggage that he has wheeled behind him and wished to all the gods up there that he could be as good an actor during that moment, as he was a model. As he turned around to face the other, he hoped that he looked calm & collected, which was not at all how he was feeling right now. Because if he were to be honest, he wanted to just fidget, pull at the hem of his simple yellow sweater, play with his earring, or fuss over his now unstyled hair; but his hands were clammy and his muscles have tensed. Basically, his whole body was betraying him.

"Yes?" he offered, hoping his lips looked relaxed as he pulled them into a polite-enough smile.

And only then did he really get to take a good look at Hangyul who looked as bashful as Seungyoun himself was feeling at that moment. And although it calmed the model's nerves down a bit; he wondered what was there for the other to be so nervous about? Except, of course, the fact that Seungyoun was a supermodel and was regarded to be one of the biggest names in the industry. But Hangyul didn't seem to be star-struck by him, judging by their interactions earlier so, "Yeah. What's up?" Seungyoun asked again, eyeing the other warily.

He vaguely noted that everyone around them was either busy packing up or disassembling the set, and that no one was within earshot. _Comforting_ , he thought, because if he was going to be a floundering idiot because Hangyul was in front of him and was actually talking to him, then he'd rather not have anyone witness it.

"Sorry," Hangyul chuckled, "I'm Lee Hangyul, by the way. I-I'm your photographer's--"

"Little brother, I know. He told me," Seungyoun said, saving the other the trouble and not finding Hangyul adorable for fumbling over his words.  _No, not adorable. Not at all. Hnnnnng._

"Yeah," Hangyul breathed, sticking out his hand, offering Seungyoun a handshake which the model took without any hesitation. "Nice meeting you. Officially." Another nervous laugh and Seungyoun was helpless to stop his chest from blooming in endearment. But no, Seungyoun didn't melt at how easily Hangyul's warm hand (which was notably bigger than his) enveloped his firmly. Nope.

"I'm Cho Seungyoun," the model replied with an airy laugh, as if that was necessary, fighting the urge to sigh or pout when Hangyul let go of his hand quicker than he wanted. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked, finally running a nervous hand through his hair because at one hand, it was like the universe was telling him to do something about this insane attraction but on the other...  _How?!_

_Think, Seungyoun!_

Hangyul took a moment of looking everywhere but at Seungyoun; rocking back and forth on his heels restlessly, as if carefully choosing his next words as evident by the way he bit down on the corner of his lip. But he finally seemed to have mustered the level of courage needed to continue, so he sucked in a deep, audible breath and finally spoke words that Seungyoun could have never seen coming. "Was I just imagining things or were you really checking me out from across the room almost half the duration of your entire shoot?"

Seungyoun felt his soul leave his body for a moment, breath stuck in his throat at the other's bluntness. He mentally grasped for his sanity & dignity to not leave him, debating if he should face this head on or just deny everything and run. But somehow, he decided that it was now or never. However, he was a hundred percent sure that he had turned a deep shade of tomato red from his neck up to his cheeks and to his ears. He could feel it; the scalding humiliation. And although he felt more than mildly uncomfortable, he also felt charged with a thrilling sensation that made his ears ring & his skin sing. 

"I'm sorry," Hangyul hurriedly said when Seungyoun failed to reply, not bothering to wait for either the model's confirmation or denial. "I knew it was too good to be true," he chuckled to himself self-deprecatingly,"But I just wanted to check for myself and sure because I thought that-- and well, because hyung also said that--"

"No!" Seungyoun interrupted the other's rambling, gathering that Hangyul had begun to think out loud & form the wrong assumption.

"No?" Hangyul furrowed his thick eyebrows and tilted his head to the side in confusion before (a still incorrect) realization dawned on him and he'd resorted to awkwardly coughing onto his hand. "I see," he whispered under his breath, blinking rapidly as if that would erase the burn of embarrassment, because it seemed to Seungyoun that Hangyul had misinterpreted everything they'd said to each other so far.

Seungyoun was even sure that if Hangyul had puppy ears, they would be drooping right now. So he'll fix it.

"No! I mean,  _No_ you weren't imagining things," Seungyoun squeaked to clarify, suddenly acting as if his sneakers and the floor were the most interesting things in the world. "But like," he continued, still treading as carefully, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything so I apologize..."

"You didn't!" Hangyul quipped almost enthusiastically, overall mood gradually doing a complete one eighty in front of Seungyoun's very eyes. "I-I'm actually flattered... and relieved that it wasn't one-sided..." Hangyul confessed a little more boldly this time, scratching the back of his neck while a handsome lopsided smile graced his insanely handsome face.

Seungyoun had half the mind to presume that the ~~long-forgotten~~ egoistic, narcissistic part of himself should be smirking at the situation he was in, but that's not who he was right now. Honestly, he just wanted to jump and pump his fists the air in celebration that an impossibly perfect male specimen who, by the way, seemed to be loved and babied by everyone who knew him, would be standing before him confessing his attraction to Seungyoun in possibly the most adorable of ways.

And Seungyoun has had this happen hundreds of times — being confessed to — but never by one who made him squirm and become nervous like Hangyul did with those freaking chocolate eyes, loose, fluffy hair, tan skin.  _And, by God, even his teeth were cute._

"So..." Hangyul drawled on, looking at Seungyoun directly in the eye while the model wrung his fingers nervously, not bothering to cover up his own awkwardness anymore.

"So...?"  _Oh my god, he's going to ask me out on a date. Oh my god, oh my god._

"So I guess I'll see you when I do?" Hangyul asked, wincing afterwards, as if he was disappointed at his own words the same way Seungyoun was, because the model wasn't expecting this sweet interaction to end so soon, and to end this way. _They'd just exchanged names. Just names!_

But it seemed like he'd come to a dead end now. So Seungyoun let his shoulders drop and his hands fall to his sides while a deep frown and a small pout unconsciously appeared on his face. He felt defeated. "O-Oh..." he murmured, pretending to be okay. He wasn't. "O-okay... Yeah! Sure! I guess..." he said, trying to hide the disappointment & deflation from his voice. So he bent down and reached back for his luggage again, giving Hangyul a small, polite bow, not at all ready to leave, but it was what it was.

He turned around to leave, wanting to get in his car and bang his forehead on the steering wheel out of frustration because why was he like this? Why can't he swallow his pride & ego and go after something he wanted so much? And why was it so hard for Hangyul to just ask him out anyway? Hangyul had practically confessed to being interested, and had Seungyoun not confirmed that it was mutual? Was Hangyul just not interested enough to ask Seungyoun out or, at least, ask for Seungyoun's number? 

With his back turned, he never saw Hangyul uneasily shifting his weight from one foot to the other, eyes darting wildly around as if he was having his own internal conflict as he watched the model's retreating form. "Unless, of course...!" Hangyul called out from behind Seungyoun in a hurried manner; an audible exhale whooshing out of him as the model whipped around to face him again, eyes all wide and expectant. That gave him a little bit of boost to continue. "Unless, of course, you want to..." Hangyul tried to expound. (Key word being 'tried' because that doesn't mean he succeeded.)

Seungyoun didn't wait for Hangyul to say any more. Drawing boldness from the way Hangyul seemed desperate to not let him go just yet, Seungyoun halted in his steps, looked at Hangyul fondly, sighed deeply, decided _To hell with it_ , and finally closed the gap between them in three long strides, stopping just a foot away from Hangyul. "Your phone, please," he said shakily, still not as confident as he wanted to be because Hangyul was so near and he smelled so freaking good. But he refused to either let his hesitation get the best of the situation or leave this insane attraction just hanging between the two of them like this.

And Hangyul could only peer at Seungyoun from beneath his eyelashes for a moment, rendering the model breathless as his hands hastily fished his phone out of the right front pocket of his jeans, before handing it to Seungyoun.

(The brush of their hands against each other's was electrifying.)

"This is my number," Seungyoun said, typing in his mobile number and leaving the Name field empty for Hangyul to fill up as he handed it back. "Text me. Call me. Plan a date with me. Whatever. Just..." he sighed, words elusive because if he thought Hangyul was handsome before... There were just no adjectives to describe how long Hangyul's eyelashes were, how devastatingly kissable his lips looked up close, and--

"I will," Hangyul said, staring at his phone screen as if he, too, couldn't believe what was happening.

Finally, Seungyoun built up the strength to take a step back and wait for the other man to look at him again. And when Hangyul did, Seungyoun insisted, "You better. Or I'll be really sad," he admitted shamelessly. "But I have to leave," he said a little sadly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, unable to mirror the confused smile on Hangyul's face because if it were up to him, they'd be headed to their first date right now.

But it was exhilarating to be so outside his comfort zone and to be stripped bare of the cocky confidence he wore like a second skin; because Lee Hangyul was reducing him into nothing but a blushing, blubbering mess and it was still the best feeling ever! So when Hangyul gave him a cute little nod and a small little wave, Seungyoun forced himself to turn on his heels, and drag one foot ahead of the other, footsteps heavy because he just wanted to spend more time with Hangyul. And he wanted it now.

But suddenly, faster than Seungyoun could register, a firm but gentle hand came around the crook of his elbow, pulled him to a stop, and tugged him closer before a soft, sweet, breath of a kiss was planted onto his cheek.

"I'll talk to you and see you later, Cho Seungyoun-ssi," Hangyul whispered against the model's cheek before he pulled apart and completely disappeared to only God knows where because Seungyoun swears his brain had now effectively short-circuited.

(He was hiccuping and fumbling to gain back a thread of sanity the entire walk back to his car. Lee Hangyul better text him or else!)

*

After about two hours of sorting & sifting through all the pictures he had taken earlier today, Hangyul was glad to have finally found & chosen on the perfect one. He immediately sent it to his instax printer and began shaking it as soon as it had developed, unable to contain his excitement for when he could give the picture to Seungyoun.

Or maybe he should just text Seungyoun and attach a photo of him holding the instax photo between his fingers.

He quickly decided on the latter.

Hangyul felt giddy. He couldn't wait to send this to Seungyoun and later on show the model the dozen other pictures he'd taken earlier while Seungyoun was busy doing his shoot — all of which were photos that had both Hangyul's reflection as he took the picture and also Seungyoun's reflection as he posed for the shoot just a few meters behind Hangyul.

(If he only knew that Seungyoun was alone in some cafe right now, drumming his fingers against the table; restless & impatient as he waited for his phone to light up with a notification of a text message from Hangyul.)

**Author's Note:**

> SEUNGYUL NATION RISE


End file.
